


Encounters at the supermarket

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy!Earth crossover with The Sarah Jane Adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters at the supermarket

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have to sit through a three hour lecture on 'Creating mathematical models for predicting the spread of contaminants in water'. Yeah, fun times were had by all. So this definitely counts as crack.  
> 

Laura picked up the loaf. “Bill, did you want the white loaf?”

“Bill?” She looked around when she received no reply and sighed when he was nowhere to be found. Laura placed the loaf in the trolley and moved down the aisle, past the cakes, the crisps and finally the tinned veg before she found him in front of the magazines, more specifically the comics, deep in conversation with a teenage boy.

“Bill, you’re supposed to be helping me.” She good naturedly scolded him and he had the grace to looked slightly bashful.

“Sorry. Got into a conversation about inertial dampners.”

Laura opened her mouth to ask how he got into that conversation with what looked like a 14 year old boy when a shout of “Luke!” distracted her.

A slim, attractive and somewhat harassed looking woman came bustling up the aisle with a basket in her hand. “What have I told you about wandering off in the middle of something?” She sounded exasperated.

The young boy, Luke, Laura guessed, hung his head. “Sorry, Mum.”

The other woman sighed. “Oh, Luke, it’s all right. I just know the chaos that can happen around you.” She pulled Luke towards her into a hug and noticed Laura and Bill. “Sorry, he’s easily distracted.”

Bill smiled. “It’s all right, my son was the same when it came to shopping.”

“It’s a case of like father, like son then?” Laura quipped.

Bill looked slightly offended and the other woman laughed with Laura.

“I’ll go get the milk now, Mum.” Luke waved and rushed off. The woman flashed a smile and followed, trying to keep up with him. Laura and Bill exchanged a look as the pair weaved through the other customers.

“How exactly did you manage to get into a conversation about inertial dampners with a teenage boy?”

“It started off about aerodynamics.”

Laura shook her head in disbelief. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Now did you say you wanted the white or oatmeal loaf?”


End file.
